<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Piccini!) I miei adorati, innocenti, piccoli spioni by Rota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255611">(Piccini!) I miei adorati, innocenti, piccoli spioni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota'>Rota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Post Overblot, Psychological Hurt/Confort, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jade si è abituato molto velocemente alla riservatezza di una camera singola, nel momento in cui è entrato in quella Scuola.<br/>Sa benissimo che per Floyd è lo stesso. Per questo motivo, quando nel cuore della notte lo sente entrare nella propria stanza – e l’istinto lo fa svegliare, il corpo viene richiamato da quello di lui – intuisce che qualcosa è accaduto. Poi, quando Floyd scivola tra le sue coperte ed entra nel suo letto, ne ha solo che la conferma.<br/>-Jade…<br/>Il suo cervello lo porta a una sola soluzione dell’enigma. Come prima tattica, finge di essere ancora addormentato, poiché l’ultima cosa che vuole è dover affrontare suo fratello durante l’ora del sonno. Lo sottovaluta, però, perché come lui è abituato a Floyd, anche Floyd è abituato a lui e conosce le sue tecniche di evasione. O forse è solo insistente per natura, una delle due cose.<br/>Floyd comincia quindi a chiamarlo con insistenza, con una voce sempre più alta.<br/>Jade spalanca gli occhi e si volta all’improvviso verso di lui.<br/>-Non ho intenzione di andare da Azul a quest’ora della notte, Floyd. Torna a dormire in camera tua.</i><br/>[Questa storia partecipa alla "Hurt/Comfort Time" indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Piccini!) I miei adorati, innocenti, piccoli spioni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: Questa fic partecipa all’iniziativa “Hurt/Comfort Time” indetta dal forum Torre di Carta. ( https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/ )<br/>Note autrice: Altra ficcina carina per la stessa iniziativa h/c uu/ Dovevo (.) scrivere su questo magico trio assieme, proprio tutti tutti assieme, perché davvero sono attualmente i miei preferiti. Allora, le premesse.<br/>1. Considerate il setting come un What if…? a finire del capitolo 3, appena dopo il suo Overblot e appena prima del prologo dell’episodio 4. In questo ipotetico tempo, si colloca la mia storia uu/<br/>2. Il riferimento palese che faccio alla Sirenetta è presto spiegato: in quella precisa scena, Ursula fa intendere QUANTO sia legata alle sue murene e quanto esse rappresentino, volente o nolente, il suo unico supporto psicologico<br/>3. Siccome non ci sono indicazioni precisissime sulla questione, considerate che i miei pg non hanno bisogno di letteralmente nulla per cambiare dalla forma umana a quella da “sirena” e viceversa!<br/>4. Anche in questo caso, la descrizione delle stanze è presa direttamente dal videogioco! Ho pensato che i gemelli avessero stanze separate, da qui poi ho scritto.<br/>5. Ci stanno LIEVISSIMI MA GIURO LIEVISSIMI accenni incest tra i due fratelli murena<br/>Quindi niente, dopo tutta questa manfrina vi auguro buona lettura (L)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
Jade si è abituato molto velocemente alla riservatezza di una camera singola, nel momento in cui è entrato in quella Scuola. Anni e anni passati a litigarsi le lenzuola e le coperte, ritrovarsi dei lividi nuovi la mattina o non dormire affatto per colpa di un sonoro russare: tutte cose che ha dimenticato in fretta, benché ancora emotivamente, sentimentalmente e anche fisicamente legato al proprio fratello.<br/>
Sa benissimo che per Floyd è lo stesso, perché venire considerati come individui particolari e non parte di un duo è certo qualcosa che ha reso entrambi molto contenti. Per questo motivo, quando nel cuore della notte lo sente entrare nella propria stanza – e l’istinto lo fa svegliare, il corpo viene richiamato da quello di lui – intuisce che qualcosa è accaduto. Poi, quando Floyd scivola tra le sue coperte ed entra nel suo letto, ne ha solo che la conferma.<br/>
-Jade…<br/>
Il suo cervello lo porta a una sola soluzione dell’enigma. Come prima tattica, finge di essere ancora addormentato, poiché l’ultima cosa che vuole è dover affrontare suo fratello durante l’ora del sonno. Lo sottovaluta, però, perché come lui è abituato a Floyd, anche Floyd è abituato a lui e conosce le sue tecniche di evasione. O forse è solo insistente per natura, una delle due cose.<br/>
Floyd comincia quindi a chiamarlo con insistenza, con una voce sempre più alta, sempre più alta.<br/>
Jade spalanca gli occhi e si volta all’improvviso verso di lui.<br/>
-Non ho intenzione di andare da Azul a quest’ora della notte, Floyd. Torna a dormire in camera tua.<br/>
Da come lo vede muoversi, capisce di aver avuto ragione e che le motivazioni di lui riguardano davvero il loro Capo Dormitorio. Floyd temporeggia, sembra abbastanza insicuro; se non fosse così assonnato, Jade riuscirebbe a chiedersi cosa ci sia di così terribile da renderlo tanto nervoso.<br/>
Floyd prova ad avvicinarsi.<br/>
-È al bar…<br/>
Jade si tende, sopra il materasso.<br/>
-Al bar?<br/>
Lui risponde con un cenno di assenso del capo.<br/>
-I ragazzi hanno parlato di un mostro strano con tante zampe che si agita dietro il bancone…<br/>
Qualche attimo di silenzio, poi un sospiro. Jade si alza a sedere e così fa anche Floyd.<br/>
-Perché non me lo hai detto subito?<br/>
-Perché non hai risposto!<br/>
Recupera in fretta le proprie ciabatte, perché ha capito di non aver ormai tempo per cambiarsi o vestirsi con qualcosa di diverso che il proprio pigiama largo. La sua vestaglietta, nulla di più: uscendo dalla stanza, i due gemelli si incamminano velocemente verso il bar.<br/>
Passano per lunghi corridoi che separano quel reparto dalla costruzione principale dell’intero dormitorio di Octavinelle – le pareti che li circondano sono piene di immagini notturne del fondale marino, qualche pesce ancora sveglio muove le pinne in un nuoto tranquillo e solitario. Scendono le scale, fino ad arrivare quasi all’entrata dell’edificio principale. Le luci sono tutte spente, così è facile vedere quelle poche accese, anche a diversi metri di distanza.<br/>
Non c’è nessun cliente al café Mostro, i tavolini sono vuoti e gli spazi privi di camerieri. Solo il reparto bar è acceso, con i mille colori che la luce, rifrangendosi contro le bottiglie di vari sciroppi e strani intrugli, rilascia nell’aria. Una mano nera si allunga a sistemare un bicchiere di cristallo di poco più di un millimetro; Azul però non sorride, perché c’è ancora qualcosa che non lo soddisfa, e non sa davvero che cosa.<br/>
Non li sente arrivare, così se li ritrova addosso e sobbalza assieme a tutte e otto le sue gambe. Alza la mano al viso, sistemandosi occhiali inesistenti, e li sgrida con voce piena di rimprovero.<br/>
-Vi diverte molto spaventare la gente? Pensavo di avere collaboratori più cortesi.<br/>
I due gemelli si scambiano uno sguardo pieno di significati. Il primo a parlare è Jade, però.<br/>
-Azul, cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora?<br/>
Lui gli risponde con sufficienza; gli volta persino le spalle, ancora occupato a preoccuparsi della posizione di quei dannati bicchieri.<br/>
-Sono mancato al café per qualche giorno e già cominciano a fare danni. Devo rimediare, non posso permettere che i nostri clienti vengano in un luogo sciatto.<br/>
Prima che Floyd riesca a prendere parola, uno dei tentacoli di Azul si alza fino a raggiungere una bottiglietta rossa, smuovendola di mezzo centimetro a destra. Quando il tentacolo torna al proprio posto, lo segue un rumore viscido e vischioso, ma non abbastanza umido.<br/>
Floyd fa l’unico commento sensato.<br/>
-Ti stai seccando, Azul. Sei fuori dall’acqua!<br/>
Il Capo Dormitorio non lo guarda neanche: apre invece una vetrata dove sono sistemate file di piattini dai bordi dorati, cominciando a controllare se c’è polvere o briciole di sporco. Le sue spalle sobbalzano quando vede un’ombra sospetta, che poi riconosce essere quella di una teiera.<br/>
-Pensi che non lo sappia? Il nostro café non è certo in fondo al mare!<br/>
Il polpo continua nel suo lavoro frenetico, zittendosi.<br/>
Floyd guarda il proprio gemello con la chiara espressione di qualcuno che non ha idea di come comportarsi. Non hanno mai visto Azul in quello stato e si ritrovano soli a doverne fare i conti.<br/>
Tutto ciò che vorrebbe fare Jade sarebbe tornare a letto, lasciare il polpo ai suoi problemi e fregarsene. Non è per nulla divertente, non è per nulla stimolante, non è per nulla interessante; la situazione nel suo complesso risulta sgradevole, aggiunto anche il ricordo dell’Overblot di Azul di qualche giorno addietro. Sente del bruciore allo stomaco che lo irrita molto.<br/>
Ma per qualche ragione, non riesce a muovere un solo passo, e prima che sia evidente la sua inadeguatezza sospira profondamente e si rivolge al proprio gemello.<br/>
-Prendi degli stracci e bagnali, dobbiamo inumidire la sua pelle.<br/>
Floyd si muove istantaneamente. Sa dove dirigersi, sotto a uno dei lavabi ci sono alcuni cassetti con i grembiuli e gli stracci per pulire, ne recupera un paio e li imbeve quanto può di acqua corrente. Jade lo raggiunge e prende uno straccio dalle sue mani, così da avvicinarsi poi al polpo e bagnare la sua pelle con lente carezze.<br/>
Azul lo guarda subito malissimo, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.<br/>
-Cosa state facendo?<br/>
-Ti rendi conto di dove ti trovi e in che condizioni sei?<br/>
-Certo che lo so! Sono-<br/>
-Al tuo café. In forma di polpo.<br/>
-Io non-<br/>
Si ferma, si blocca. Floyd sta lottando contro uno dei suoi tentacoli, che non sta fermo un secondo.<br/>
Quando Azul finalmente lo vede e realizza, i suoi tentacoli si afflosciano a terra come se fossero morti e il suo corpo diventa pesante.<br/>
-Oh.<br/>
Azul si guarda attorno, vede quanto lo circonda.<br/>
Il suo viso si ghiaccia in un’espressione indecifrabile, come se si fosse svegliato da un lungo sonno per nulla confortante. Proprio perché Jade tiene lo straccio all’altezza delle sue scapole, può facilmente sentire il battito calmissimo del suo unico cuore.<br/>
-Oh…<br/>
Anche Jade si ferma, immobile, a guardarlo. Sentirlo così fragile, sotto le proprie dita, lo mette in allerta. Ci sono mille sentimenti contrastanti nel suo petto, a cui non riesce a dare ordine.<br/>
Vorrebbe sollevarlo, eppure non e ha davvero l’intenzione – c’è una così violenza discrepanza tra la sua parte emotiva e la sua parte razionale da immobilizzarlo di nuovo.<br/>
Per fortuna c’è Floyd, che senza pensare neanche un istante solleva Azul da terra e lo tiene in braccio, in attesa che il gemello lo aiuti. I due si guardano l’un l’altro, a quel punto ogni dubbio di Jade svanisce: sospira, appoggia il panno bagnato sulle spalle del polpo e solleva l’altra metà del suo corpo.<br/>
Floyd fa un commento stupido, abbastanza felice.<br/>
-Sei morbido e strizzoso come quando eri piccolo, Azul!<br/>
-Non è il momento, Floyd.<br/>
Un altro sospiro, un po’ meno carico di tristezza.<br/>
-Forza, torniamo in camera sua. Non possiamo restare qui.<br/>
Floyd risponde con un cenno di assenso del capo, sogghigna e sghignazza appena mentre lo trasportano per i corridoi, perché le sue mani finiscono per stuzzicare i fianchi morbidi di Azul e i tentacoli continuano a fare rumoretti strani e viscidi.<br/>
Non fanno eccessiva fatica a sorreggerlo, la loro statura e i loro muscoli gli permettono di arginare al massimo ogni sforzo. Così, raggiungono piuttosto in fretta la destinazione.<br/>
-Eccoci qua.<br/>
La porta della stanza di Azul è rimasta socchiusa, Floyd la apre completamente con un calcio non troppo gentile e finalmente tutti e tre entrano. Il polpo si agita un poco, tra le loro braccia.<br/>
-No, non sul letto. Bagno tutto.<br/>
-Dove vuoi stare allora?<br/>
-Lì. Intanto che ho questa-<br/>
Non finisce la frase, troncando a metà la sentenza. Il suo corpo si fa rigido per qualche secondo, ma quando i gemelli si muovono ancora per obbedire al suo comando, torna molle tra le loro braccia.<br/>
Le murene recuperano il divanetto basso ai piedi del letto e lo mettono in mezzo alla stanza, per appoggiarci sopra Azul. A quel punto, si siedono entrambi sopra il bordo del letto e sospirano, affrancati.<br/>
Non ci sono rumori particolari: persino i pescetti nelle bocce sugli scaffali sono addormentati, a quell’ora della notte. Jade ha giusto il tempo di sollevare lo sguardo e tentare di indovinare gli oggetti dai loro profili avvolti nella penombra, quando Azul solleva la mano per sistemare occhiali che non ci sono, poi si rivolge a loro.<br/>
-Ora… ora potete andare via.<br/>
Lo guarderebbe sorpreso, se ci fosse abbastanza luce. Logicamente, il polpo non poteva avere altra reazione, nel momento in cui avrebbe recuperato lucidità, eppure Jade sente che la cosa non gli piace.<br/>
Floyd, accanto a lui, risponde al polpo quasi ridendo.<br/>
-Non ti preoccupare, Azul. Io e Jade restiamo qui finché non torni normale.<br/>
-Non ce n’è bisogno.<br/>
-Se poi ti trasformi in umano e non riesci a muoverti? Non voglio essere svegliato di nuovo dai ragazzini impauriti!<br/>
-Troppa premura. Il nostro è un contratto di puro interesse, il supporto emotivo non è contemplato negli obblighi.<br/>
Lo straccio bagnato cade dalle spalle del polpo, andando a finire sul pavimento pulitissimo.<br/>
Jade recupera quell’espressione sardonica che gli è propria, incrocia le braccia al petto e comincia a parlare.<br/>
-Sei così intelligente, Azul, eppure così stupido.<br/>
Fa una pausa, poi continua.<br/>
-No, non stupido. Un patetico polpo che si piange addosso perché ha fallito, talmente patetico che riesce a insultare le persone che lo stanno aiutando pur senza obblighi. Per te è più dignitoso ammettere di aver fatto un errore oppure tornare a essere il ragazzino piagnucolone che eri un tempo? Debole e indifeso…<br/>
La tensione che riempie l’aria arriva tutta da Azul, preso in contropiede dalle sue parole. Eppure, non si è comportato diversamente dal solito, usando la sua dialettica tagliente contro di lui come sempre ha fatto – e forse è proprio questo che lo ha colpito tanto: la mancanza palese di pietà e commiserazione.<br/>
Persino Floyd registra quando accaduto come normale e non reagisce in particolar modo. Tuttavia, quando anche il secondo straccio cade dal corpo trasformato di Azul, si alza di scatto.<br/>
-Dovevamo portarci una brocca… Si sta seccando tutto!<br/>
Il polpo reagisce al suo movimento, fa tremare tre dei grandi tentacoli che gli partono dalla vita.<br/>
-La mia bacchetta. Prendimela.<br/>
Floyd si dirige verso la scrivania, trovando la bacchetta con la pietra preziosa vicino al calamaio a forma di lisca di pesce. Non deve far altro che voltarsi verso il polpo, perché un tentacolo lo ha già raggiunto e gliela prende di mano.<br/>
Poca magia per il massimo risultato: sul corpo di Azul cominciano a scorrere rigagnoli di acqua cristallina, che spariscono appena prima di cascare sul pavimento. Il contatto con quell’elemento forse lo ridesta, così come anche la presenza dei due gemelli.<br/>
Trema un poco e si guarda i tentacoli, ritrovandosi a stento.<br/>
-Uhm. Patetico polpo.<br/>
I due gemelli rincarano la dose, stringendosi l’uno contro l’altro sulle coperte. Hanno ritrovato complicità, questo li rende molto più sicuri.<br/>
-È quello che sei ora. Un patetico polpo morbido e strizzoso che si piange addosso.<br/>
-Proprio una pessima figura.<br/>
-Non peggio di quella di quando sei andato in OverBlot!<br/>
-Già, Floyd. Concordo con te.<br/>
Ridono tra di loro, quasi con crudeltà.<br/>
Trasformato in polpo, Azul riesce a vederli anche se c’è notte. Sono sempre loro, con gli occhi dai colori diversi e i denti mortali, troppo grossi per essere semplici umani.<br/>
Sente distintamente il male presente in lui e sa bene che non sarà facile liberarsene, così come non è stato semplice liberarsi del dolore di quando era più giovane. Ogni equilibrio mentale deve essere di nuovo saldato, persino il suo fisico è collassato fuori controllo, come se tutto ciò che ha fatto ed è stato non avesse più alcun senso. Ma era un’illusione di cui si era convinto da sé, perché i gemelli sono ancora con lui.<br/>
I gemelli sono ancora con lui, con lo stesso spirito e la stessa crudele loquacità di sempre, riconoscendolo ancora come parte di un trio legato e unito.<br/>
Non avrebbe mai potuto pensare di aver bisogno proprio di quello, forse abituato a un abuso emotivo e psicologico da non riuscire neppure a realizzare di avere un supporto di cui già si fidava e su cui già si appoggiava. Implicitamente, sono sempre stati a sua disposizione.<br/>
Ride di sé, guardandosi ancora i lunghi tentacoli neri.<br/>
-Per fortuna ci siete voi. I miei piccini, adorati innocenti piccoli spioni.<br/>
I gemelli lo guardano male, rispondendo a quelli che suonano quasi come degli insulti.<br/>
-Non mi sento tanto piccino.<br/>
-Men che mai innocente.<br/>
Azul ride ancora, con più sicurezza e vigore.<br/>
-Non so perché, mi è venuto da dire così.<br/>
Jade riesce a vedere un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra di lui. Sente la sua voce piena e sicura e questo lo rassicura in qualche modo, riderebbe a propria volta se Floyd non saltellasse sul materasso accanto a lui.<br/>
-Le tue gambe si stanno ritirando!<br/>
È vero: i tentacoli si ritirano poco a poco, sparendo ai suoi fianchi, all’altezza delle sue profonde branchie. Azul scatena ancora la magia in modo che, quando torna in forma umana, l’acqua non lo bagni più e la sua pelle possa diventare finalmente asciutta. Si libera con un sospiro pesante e Jade ne approfitta.<br/>
-Stai tornando di un colore normale, Azul.<br/>
-Normale? Normale per chi, per un essere umano?<br/>
-Naturalmente.<br/>
Floyd ride di gusto, indicandolo.<br/>
-E ora sei un patetico essere umano tutto nudo!<br/>
Azul corruccia l’espressione, non troppo contento dei loro continui e ripetuti scherni.<br/>
Tende le braccia nella loro direzione, senza muoversi di un solo centimetro.<br/>
-Aiutatemi a raggiungere il letto. Non mi sento le gambe.<br/>
I gemelli si alzano lentamente, per il gusto di farlo attendere – neppure un ringraziamento hanno ricevuto, è il minimo farlo aspettare.<br/>
Floyd continua a sghignazzare, lo prende per le ascelle mentre il gemello per le gambe ancora insensibili. Invece di appoggiarlo sul letto, la murena si butta assieme a lui in mezzo ai cuscini e continuando a ridacchiare lo accarezza ovunque, ebbro di una contentezza che difficilmente si contiene.<br/>
Azul si dimostra un po’ sorpreso, specialmente quando le mani di lui esplicitano molto più chiaramente i propri intenti. Lascia andare una sorta di gemito quando le sue dita si chiudono attorno ai due capezzoli e cominciano a stuzzicarli.<br/>
-Floyd-<br/>
Lui lo morde al collo, facendogli molto male.<br/>
Jade rimane a guardarli da lontano per qualche istante, chiedendosi se a quel punto non sia più saggio tentare di dormire qualche ora prima dell’inizio delle lezioni oppure assecondare l’istinto che lo sta animando: il desiderio di una conferma affettiva, sentimentale, che può concretizzarsi solo e unicamente con l’intimità fisica.<br/>
Floyd non sembra avere dubbi a riguardo, così anche i suoi spariscono in un baleno.<br/>
Li raggiunge sul materasso e spalanca le gambe di Azul, piantando ferma una mano sopra il suo inguine.<br/>
-La forma umana ha certamente degli svantaggi, rispetto a quella marina. Ma ha anche dei vantaggi.<br/>
-Per esempio?<br/>
-Un’anatomia facilitata.<br/>
Floyd ridacchia mentre lecca la parte di collo che ha ferito lui medesimo.<br/>
-Una murena e un polpo non si accoppiano certo!<br/>
Azul non può fare a meno di tremare, forse di piacere forse di paura.<br/>
Ancora il gesto di sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso, troppo tardi si ricorda che si trovano sulla scrivania. Nasconde l’imbarazzo in un grugno e in qualche parola cattiva.<br/>
-Quindi, era a questo che puntavate? Che falliti.<br/>
Ormai, però, entrambi i gemelli hanno recepito il suo consenso.<br/>
Jade si china in avanti e si appoggia sul proprio fianco, prendendo posto dall’altro lato di Azul rispetto al gemello. Aperta la propria vestaglia, si gode il contatto con il corpo di lui e lo accarezza sulle cosce, sui fianchi. Si avvicina anche al suo viso, ma subito il gemello lo interrompe.<br/>
-No. Prima io!<br/>
Floyd afferra di forza il mento di Azul e lo costringe a guardarlo, così da potergli infilare la lingua in gola senza neanche avvisare. Azul annaspa prima che quella cosa si trasformi in un bacio vero e dalle sue labbra cominci a colare saliva – Floyd ha sempre un modo fin troppo energico di baciarlo, non è mai possibile abituarsi.<br/>
Jade gli blocca le mani con le proprie, impedendogli di ribellarsi, gli lecca il collo e lo rende ancora più tremante e vulnerabile agli attacchi del gemello. Comincia a baciargli la pelle del collo, per lasciargli succhiotti rossi in dosi generose, finendo anche con lo strofinare il proprio bacino contro quello di lui, aiutato dal gemello che spinge da dietro.<br/>
La mano di Floyd gli solleva la maglietta, si spogliano a vicenda in un incrocio confuso di braccia. In mezzo, Azul risponde ai loro morsi e ai loro baci, fino a che non si ritrova ad arrossire a un commento di uno dei due.<br/>
-Hai un buon sapore, sai ancora di polpo…<br/>
Prova anche a dargli un calcio, ma senza troppo successo: la mano di lui si chiude attorno alla sua coscia e quindi gliela alza, senza il minimo sforzo, tanto da renderlo ancora più vulnerabile.<br/>
Azul si aggrappa a Jade, ormai sceso in basso a torturargli il petto. Per metà disteso contro il petto e l’inguine di Floyd, il polpo gli afferra i capelli e cerca di dirigere i suoi movimenti – geme quando gli morde un capezzolo e succhia il sangue uscito, guardandolo mentre solleva le labbra e gli mostra i movimenti calcolati della propria lingua. Floyd reclama attenzioni e gli stringe un gluteo, esigendo spazio tra le natiche e facendo una interessante scoperta.<br/>
Sghignazza, contro di lui.<br/>
-Qui sotto sei ancora viscidino…<br/>
Azul arrossisce di nuovo, preso in contropiede. Gli intima di stare zitto quantomeno, che certo non sono cose che si commentano mentre si è presi dall’atto passionale, ma a quel punto a turno sia Jade sia Floyd lo baciano senza soluzione di continuità, giusto per occupargli la bocca.<br/>
Floyd lo penetra con tre dita tutt’e assieme, Jade gli prende il membro col proprio e comincia a masturbarli entrambi. I loro baci scendono, torturano orecchie e collo mentre Azul lascia andare gemiti sempre più intensi e bagnati, aggrappandosi alle loro spalle.<br/>
Però, finché non è lui a dare il segnale dell’inizio, i gemelli non fanno altro. Continuano a stuzzicarlo e a prepararlo, continuano ad accarezzare e afferrare pezzi del suo corpo in modo da eccitarlo. Le labbra diventano rosse, così anche il petto e le natiche, le cosce e i fianchi.<br/>
La mano di Jade non conosce pace, lo porta sempre sul limite ma non gli permette mai di valicarlo e di trovare appagamento: lo ancora col bisogno e la disperazione a lui, in un gioco che gli è permesso soltanto tra le lenzuola. Le dita di Floyd non conoscono pace, lo stimola senza alcun tipo di pietà e lo mantiene sempre in tensione, senza mai farlo riprendere: lo lega col bisogno e la disperazione a lui, in un gioco che gli è permesso soltanto tra le lenzuola.<br/>
Ad Azul serve tutto quello, perché conforta e tranquillizza quella parte del suo animo che non rivela quasi mai, neppure ai gemelli.<br/>
Poi, un sospiro rotto da un singhiozzo.<br/>
-V-vi prego…<br/>
Il primo gemello lo bacia dolcemente, cullando la sua richiesta e zittendo i suoi gemiti; si separa e si riavvicina più volte, saggiando la morbidezza delle sue labbra e il gusto della sua bocca, mentre si spinge con facilità nel suo corpo caldo e pronto ad accoglierlo.<br/>
Il secondo gemello lo bacia con meno dolcezza, ma rimedia con un abbraccio alla vita che lo porta vicino a lui e lo sostiene nello sforzo, aiuta il suo ventre a tendersi abbastanza e poi raggiunge il fratello al suo interno, aprendolo in una misura che fino a qualche mese fa non credeva neanche possibile.<br/>
Azul spalanca gli occhi, fermo in quell’istante di massima apertura per diversi secondi. È sempre una sensazione strana, completa, che altera tutta la sua percezione. I gemelli cominciano a gemere assieme e a muoversi con attenzione, per non romperlo completamente, dondolando sopra il materasso e contro di lui.<br/>
Li vede appena più in alto sui cuscini bianchi, mentre si scambiano qualche bacio e qualche sorriso, naturalmente complici dal lontano momento in cui hanno avuto concezione del sé. Anche quella verità gli da conforto, stranamente, e non ne prova vergogna.<br/>
Viene la prima volta dopo qualche spinta appena, trema tutto mentre loro continuano a dondolare e a spingere dentro di lui, inarrestabili. Comincia a piangere dal piacere e a chiamare i loro nomi, si chiudono in tre nel medesimo abbraccio, fino a che non si vedono i primi raggi solari filtrare dall’acqua fuori dalla grande finestra.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>